Numerous applicators of the above-mentioned type are known, in particular from applications EP-A-1 070 465, EP-A-1 070 466, EP-A-1 070 467, EP-A-1 070 468, WO 01/05272, WO 01/05273, EP-A-1 611 817, EP 1 632 149, and US 2007/0033759.
Publication EP-A-1 611 817 discloses an applicator including a core, on each of the longitudinal faces of which there are connected two rows of teeth extending in respective directions that are not parallel to each other. Each row comprises teeth that are disposed in a staggered configuration on opposite sides of a geometrical separation surface that extends along the row. The teeth of a row present plane faces that are directed towards the corresponding geometrical separation surface.
Publication EP-A-1 070 468 describes applicators having teeth that extend substantially flush with an adjacent face of the core.
Publication US 2007/0033759 describes an applicator including a core having two opposite longitudinal faces that carry rows of teeth that extend radially.